In the illumination module described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0130674, a circuit element is supported at a housing, and a projecting LED and a ground surface illuminating LED are provided at the circuit element. Moreover, the projecting LED is accommodated in a lens holding portion of a housing, and the lens holding portion projects out toward the outer side of the housing.
Here, in such an illumination module, it is preferable to be able to suppress shadows, which are due to the lens holding portion, arising in the light that is emitted from the ground surface illuminating LED.